Dictionary
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Porque el significado del sasunaru, se extiende sin limites por una serie de letras las cuales no imponen siquiera un limite para su definición. El diccionario del tosco amor.


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece blablabla

deprimida lol

dedicado a mi uke especial! XD tamaki-chyan quien nunca quizo darme un beso! òwó XDD

y a mi amiguita marthisss!

50 y 50 ok? ¬w¬ nada de peleas XD

love you both!

espero les guste! :D!

* * *

**Dictionary**

**Diccionario:** Obra de consulta en que se recogen un conjunto de palabras de una o más lenguas, generalmente por orden alfabético, seguidas de su definición o traducción o otra lengua.

**SasuNaru:** Unión de Sasuke y Naruto en un termino definido como Yaoi.

**_[A]_**

_Anarquía:_ Forma de vida por la que se rige una relación. _/ Ejem:_ Cita: Lo haremos cuando yo quiera y pueda.

_Asfixia:_ Dificultad para respirar cada vez que Naruto besa a Sasuke y viceversa.

_Atragantamiento:_ Palabra que se usa para describir la acción que realiza el cuerpo de Naruto cada vez que ve a Sasuke sin camisa, al igual que le sucede a Sasuke cada vez que ve a Naruto desnudo acompañado por una segunda acción denominada "Erección".

**_[B]_**

_Beber:_ Acción que Sasuke nunca debe realizar si Naruto esta cerca, muy cerca.

_Bélico:_ Dígase de la manera guerrista, complicada y competitiva con la cual se desarrolla el amor.

_Beso:_ Acción demostrativa en la que chocan dientes, se rompen labios y se conocen las lenguas.

**_[C]_**

_Cama:_ Objeto de descanso y actividad física rutinaria, de uso diario y repentino el cual es cambiado cada uno o dos meses debido a su desgaste.

_Complicado:_ Dícese del intento por entender para posteriormente tratar de explicar la relación SasuNaru.

_Compromiso:_ Responsabilidad que Naruto tomó y acepto con Sasuke y de la cual este último huye y evita a toda costa.

**_[D]_**

_Delicioso:_ Articulo calificativo utilizado en la mente de ambos para describir el sabor de labios, fluidos y cuerpo del contrario.

_Desastroso:_ Palabra utilizada para catalogar los aniversarios, fiestas, reuniones y reconciliaciones, es decir, deliciosamente desastroso.

_Diferencias:_ Explíquese como aquella línea enorme que separa a Sasuke y a Naruto como una enorme muralla, pero siendo incapaz de alejarlos.

**_[E]_**

_Enfermedad:_ Excusa valida para el cese momentáneo de peleas diarias y discusiones. Motivo razonable para consentir y cuidar al ser amado sin ser catalogada como una acción cursi sino más bien una cuestión de necesidad.

_Eterno:_ Suspiros y sentimientos interminables por muy molestos que sean.

_Estrecho:_ Articulo calificativo usado para mal llamar la deliciosa y cerrada cavidad de su amante.

**_[F]_**

_Fácil:_ Manera en la cual Naruto se describe cada vez que Sasuke le pide algo.

_Fascismo:_ Dígase de la manera dictadora y poco democrática con la cual Sasuke se sienta en las caderas de Naruto.

_Filial:_ Calificativo que sólo los tontos utilizan para catalogar la relación y el cariño que tienen Sasuke y Naruto.

**_[G]_**

_Grande:_ Dígase como el calificativo usado para seccionar el miembro reproductor de su amante.

_Grandeza:_ Explíquese como aquella estúpida actitud que Sasuke suele tomar con respecto a todo el mundo, cosa que Naruto es capaz de convertir en una pequeñez.

_Gratificante:_ Sensación placentera y excitante después de haberse metido entre las piernas de Sasuke y seguir estando vivo.

**_[H]_**

_Hambre:_ Dígase del estado mental o corporal al deseo o necesidad de alimento o de una persona, ya sea por sus besos o por su cuerpo.

_Hombre:_ Genero, especie, sexo. / Ejem: Ellos son hombres.

_Hibrido:_ Resultado de la unión de Sasuke y Naruto en cuerpo y alma.

**_[I]_**

_Indefinido:_ Dícese del estatus de la relación SasuNaru.

_Inevitable_: Aquel sentimiento producido por emociones incontenibles el cual se presenta de manera incontrolable, impredecible y poco evitada.

_Infantil:_ Actitud adoptada por Naruto cada vez que Sasuke le niega algo, consiguiendo pocas veces lo que desea y el resto de las veces, un golpe o un insulto.

**_[J]_**

_Jactarse:_ Actitud presumida de Sasuke cada vez que hace que Naruto camine como un pingüino por varios días.

_Jalea:_ Aquella sustancia dulce y pegajosa que utilizó Naruto para vengarse de Sasuke y darle más que una buena probada.

_Jerarquía:_ Explíquese como el estatus o rango. / Ejem: Uke/Seme. Pasivo/Activo.

**_[K]_**

_Kilométrico:_ Alcance que tienen los sentimientos de Naruto por Sasuke, haciéndole fuerte y capaz de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo.

_Kimono:_ Ropa que Naruto obligó a Sasuke a usar con motivo de realizar una de sus "fantasías".

_Koi:_ Se refiere al amor romántico o apasionado que puede ser bueno o malo, entendiéndose a este como un amor egoísta que lleva a cometer locuras, es decir, el amor que siente Naruto por Sasuke y este se convierte en un amor puro y verdadero.

**_[L]_**

_Lengua:_ Órgano motor utilizado muy poco para hablar y mucho para besar.

_Lento:_ Velocidad de los movimientos de besos y abrazos de despedida o de bienvenida.

_Libido:_ Energía vital y sexual siempre activa que comienza a desarrollarse cuando uno está a menos de un metro del otro.

**_[M]_**

_Madurez:_ Estado mental en el que se posee la capacidad suficiente para tomar decisiones y saber qué esta correcto y que no, es decir, aquello que mantiene a Sasuke cerca de Naruto a pesar de que este carezca de esa capacidad.

_Morbo:_ Sensación deliciosa y placentera que es acompañada por la presión, preocupación y diversión de encontrarse en una situación poco decorosa. / Ejem: En algún lugar público en el cual pueden ser descubiertos intimando.

_Música_: Incesantes gemidos expresados por el rival/amante debajo o encima, es decir, música para los oídos del seme.

**_[N]_**

_Natural:_ Sentimientos y emociones que producen el uno en el otro, sin necesidad de químicos ni complicaciones físicas.

_Nervios:_ Sensación agobiante y molestosa presente en cada momento que Naruto no encuentra a Sasuke.

_Nocivo:_ Dícese del amor como tal.

**_[O]_**

_Odio:_ Sentimiento opuesto al amor presente continua y diariamente en Sasuke y Naruto producida por la competitividad y productora de golpes, heridas, sangre, besos y sexo.

_Oportunista:_ Capacidad que poseen los amantes para sorprender a su pareja en los momentos menos indicados pero sin duda muy oportunos para secuestrar y violar a gusto.

_Oscuridad:_ Ambiente propicio para una serie de besos y hasta una sesión completa de sexo sin dejar nada a la oscura imaginación.

**_[P]_**

_Pelvis:_ Hueso del cuerpo con mayor movimiento y papel protagónico en los encuentros pasionales, / Ejem: adentro y afuera, circular.

_Perversidad:_ Nivel de morbosidad, sexualidad y falta de pudor combinado con deseos de sexo y unos cuantos besos.

_Privilegio:_ Honor y derecho para tocar y manosear sin inhibiciones ni restricciones al último de los Uchiha y al futuro Hokage.

**_[Q]_**

_Quejido:_ Sonido que expresa dolor y placer durante el acto sexual.

_Quietud:_ Estado en el cual Naruto se encuentra sólo cuando esta durmiendo, es decir, paz mental para Sasuke.

_Quisquilloso:_ Dícese de la forma de ser de Sasuke ante el más mínimo e insignificante detalle o desorden en la mansión Uchiha/Uzumaki.

**_[R]_**

_Ramen:_ Alimento motivo de separación y disputa. Objeto de adoración de Naruto por el cual sería capaz de dejar a Sasuke.

_Razón:_ Motivo de disputa, pelea, confrontación y molestia para Sasuke y Naruto. Ambos pelean por tenerla y al final sólo pueden conseguirse el uno al otro.

_Relleno:_ Dígase de personajes y otras parejas en la serie para no centrarse directamente en el Yaoi y poder darles un poco de espacio a Sasuke y a Naruto para que "ensayen" posiciones y "escenas" que posiblemente nunca salgan en el anime o en el manga.

**_[S]_**

_Sexo:_ Máxima expresión de una batalla amorosa que resulta en un 99,99% el principal resultado de las reconciliaciones placenteras y repentinas.

_Sofocación:_ Acción provocada cada vez que Naruto toca a Sasuke y viceversa, causando una oleada de calor en el cuerpo de ambos que rápidamente se disponen a calmar juntándose y calentando mucho más la situación.

_Sencillo:_ Acciones, encuentros y situaciones propiciadas por ambos, es decir, detalles y gestos sencillos siempre consiguen más de lo que esperaban.

**_[T]_**

_Temperatura_: Calor físico o ambiental que aumenta y sigue elevándose cada vez que se acercan o se rozan tan sólo un poco.

_Tiempo:_ Limitación y barrera que limita los encuentros no planeados y los besos inesperados, siendo insuficiente para objeto de separación.

_Tomate:_ Única fruta con sabor dulce con la cual Naruto puede sobornar a Sasuke.

**_[U]_**

_Único:_ Dícese del narcisismo propio expresado por el mismo amor producto del SasuNaru.

_Universo:_ Aquello que pierde importancia y desaparece por completo cada vez que se miran directo a los ojos.

_Unívoco:_ Única y sencilla manera en la cual el SasuNaru puede ser interpretado por sabiduría y por naturaleza, amor.

**_[V]_**

_Vehemencia:_ Capacidad para amar u odiar al ser amado y odiado / Ejem: dígase de la vehemencia con la que Naruto ama a Sasuke.

_Vicio:_ Dícese de aquel deseo imposible de manejar que termina por controlarle y corroer su ser satisfaciendo sólo los deseos personales, es decir, el vicio de Naruto por Sasuke.

_Violación:_ Termino equinadamente usado para destacar que el seme maneja al uke y el acto sexual al mismo tiempo.

**_[W]_**

_Wake:_ (_Despertar o ser despertado_) Dícese de la acción rutinaria de Sasuke cada mañana luego de haberse quitado a Naruto de encima para luego despertarle con una patada o un vaso de agua fría en la cara.

_Way: (Camino)_ Dirección sin rutas alternas la cual ambos han decidido tomar juntos.

_Whisper: (Susurro, susurrar)_ Explíquese como aquellas cosas morbosas y pervertidas que Sasuke le susurra a Naruto justo en el lóbulo de la oreja.

**_[X]_**

_Xerófilo:_ Articulo calificativo dado a Naruto por Sai debido a su parecido con este tipo de planta y su capacidad para adaptarse a climas secos o más específicamente, a personas secas como Sasuke.

_Xilografía:_ Dícese del intento de grabar sus nombres en un árbol propuesto por Naruto el cual no quedo tan mal como esperaban. / Ejem: N&S 4ever.

_XXX:_ Clasificación otorgada a los momentos íntimos y privados del SasuNaru.

**_[Y]_**

_Yen:_ Moneda nacional con la cual se recompensa el trabajo de Naruto y la cual este no deja de utilizar para comprarle cosas a Sasuke.

_Yugular:_ Punto inequívoco y exacto en el cuello de Naruto el cual Sasuke ataca sin piedad.

_Yuxtaposición:_ Dícese de Naruto a un lado de Sasuke, son diferentes pero están juntos.

**_[Z]_**

_Zapato:_ Dígase del objeto usado en uno de los pies el cual es secuestrado y escondido por Naruto cada vez que no quiere que Sasuke se vaya.

_Zorro:_ Único sobrenombre el cual Sasuke le ha puesto a Naruto debido a su comportamiento en la cama. / Ejem: Es todo un zorro salvaje.

_Zafiro:_ Piedra preciosa que comparte similitud con los ojos de Naruto, sólo que este tiene un color más hermoso. Fuente: Sasuke.

* * *

yosh...!

bien...eso no sono tan animado XD y no lo es

estoy deprimida T^T XD bueno ni tanto

xq los hombres seran tan idiotas? XDD me imagino q xq son hombres ._.

hahahahahahaha en fin

gracias hermana por todo! :D TKM! :D!

espero les haya gustado :3

un poquito largo creo pero valio la pena o no? XD

disculpen las cursilerias, golpeenme si quieren

pero no muy fuerte xq me duele hahahaha

ahora, un reviewww

seria como un chocolate en mi momento de "depresion"

quiero un gay para abrazar! T^T XD

y reviews q leer :D

i love you guys!

l

l

l

V


End file.
